The Youtube Girl
by DrenchedInPink
Summary: She was very famous;at least on Youtube.I suck at summaries.Troypay,rated T for some language.
1. Trailer

**The Youtube Girl**

Disclaimer:I don't own the story,or any of the characters,except for made-up.The plot was from my friend,April.

Pairings:TroyPay

Other:Sharpay,isn't in East High.

Summary:She was very famous;at least in Youtube.

**B-Narration**

_I-Flashes,cuts_

N-Talking

**Sharpay,wasn't a very appreciated girl**

"Uggh,Sharpay,move outta my way!"  
_flashes Vanessa slapping Sharpay_

_flashes back to the scene_

"Why should I?"

**She was a great singer on Youtube**

_flashes Sharpay on youtube,seeing the views on her videos_

"Wow!" "Sharpay you're famous!"

**She was always dreaming about her celebrity crush**

_flashes Sharpay leaning on a poster in her room_

"You're so cute..but you're taken."

**But when he saw her video**

"Oh wow,she's great!"

_flashes to Troy showing Gabriella a video_

**Everything changes**

_flashes Sharpay in starbucks,sees Troy,and sees his laptop on Youtube,on one of her videos_

"Troy?Troy Bolton?You're viewing my video!"

"You're the youtube girl?No way!You're pretty."

"Huh?" "I mean..you're channel's pretty."

**Her life**

"SHARPAY!SHARPAY EVANS!OH MY GOD,YOU ROCK!"

_flashes Sharpay signing autographs_

**and His Life**

_flashes Troy & Gabriella arguing_

_cuts to Sharpay and Troy accidentally kissing_

**COMING SOON on FANFICTION!**


	2. Author's Note

Reviews-

Thanks for all the support guys,and I know that no Troypay sdtory should be stopped,but I got bored with the plots.

You can take them over,just tell me.

Thanks,Diana D

P.S.:I will try and update today,or at least start with a few things.


	3. We were made for each other

**Chapter 1 - We were made for each other**

"Sharpay Evans!SHAR-PAY!"Sharpay's mom,annoyed at her as always,shouted."Stop playing with your little posters,and get ready,hun!"Obeying her mother,she got up,and gave Troy Bolton,her ultimate crush a last little kiss on the poster.She got her robe,and ran inside the bathroom,and locked the door.After 5 minutes of fake-modeling in the mirror,she took her shower.15 minutes-a nice,short little shower,which filled up Sharpay's needs.Her hair could not be oliy,and filled with dandruff-so she took a shower on a daily basis.

A few minutes later,she put on her robe,and went back to her room,finding her twin brother laying on her bed."Oh,heya Ryan,"Sharpay smiled,as she went in her closet,looking for something to wear."Hi.Can't find anything to wear?"Ryan chuckled,seeing her sister nod,in dissapointment."Impossible.See,this is cute."He held up a nice shirt with the andy warhool effect,and some normal,dark skinny jeans."See?"Ryan put them down on her bed."Aren't they nice?Yeah,you could go with the nice punkish-preppy style today.And.."Ryan always loved giving her sister fashion advice,from a man's point of view."And?" "Wear your new Ed Hardy shoes.I promise you,I got my paycheck,and I'll give you a shopping spree.Kay?"Ryan kissed her sister's forehead,and they hugged.

Sharpay wore what her brother commanded,and head off to school.Her blonde locks were everywhere,since she walks to school,except during winter.Now that it was spring,she wasn't so cold,and decided to walk.She arrived inside the school,and saw Miley,her ultimate bestfriend."Hey Miles!"Sharpay opened up her locker,revealing her collection of the 'hottie' Troy Bolton posters."Whoa,could you be any more addicted?"Miley said,giving her absolute encouragement."Miles,that's what you always say,"She leaned next to one of her posters,"See?We were meant for each other."

"Sharpay?When will we be updating out youtube channel?"Shar & Miles made their own small talk show,full of random things,and the occasional spring talent show,and some of Sharpay's singing,which Miley is always recording._You're a great singer,you'll be discovered someday _all of their fans said.Sharpay did have a dream of being actress & singer,but everytime she auditioned for the talent show,Vanessa,her ultimate enemy,would always beat her.But her friends where always there for her,comforting her needs."Uhm..maybe,later on today."

After school,Miley & Sharpay stayed over at Sharpay's house.When they came in,they said hi to Sharpay's mom,but they quickly rushed up to her room.With a couple minutes of logging in youtube,Miley grabbed her camera,and decided they should make a video of Sharpay singing."Hey guys!It's Milaaaayyy!"Miley,with her awesome sound,smiled at the camera."It's Sharpay,"Sharpay said,between giggles."This video,is super special.It's another one of those special kinds of videos,where you see Miss Sharpay Evans SING!"Miley laughed,and put two thumbs up.

_I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing  
It's a feeling that I want to stay  
'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you_

_get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak_

A whole four minutes passed by,Sharpay singing the song.They posted it on ,and just in 10 minutes,they always got 100 views!"Wow,people love the Miley & Sharpay show."Sharpay smiled,and giggled."Yeah,it's all because of your amazing voice!Amazing job,really.The next day,was a Saturday,and the girls woke up,and immediatly checked the video."WHOA!Is that who I think it is?!"Miley chuckled,amazed of who replied to the video."What?What?What?"

A very good chapter,in my opinion.Took a few minutes to write.Read & Review!Favorite,etc.!

Thanks,

Diana D


	4. Looking on Youtube

**Chapter 2 : Looking on Youtube**

"You'll never guess who made a video reply!"Miley squealed,excited,yet she didn't like this person."WHO?!Just tell me!"Sharpay was excited,and tried to see the computer screen,but Miley was blocking it."ZAC EFRON!Eeeeep!"Miley giggled,as they viewed his reply._"Hey guys,uhm,it's Zac Efron.I was looking on youtube and came across your video.Sharpay,you're singing's amazing.If you'd like to,go to my profile and message me.Maybe we can talk sometime.Alright guys,much love,see ya."_The video lasted for about a short 30 seconds,but all the time worth to make Sharpay scream.

"Whoa!What the hell,girls?!"Ryan barged in,not even bothering to knock in the noise of her sister."Z-Z-Zac Efron replied!"Sharpay said,and was so excited,she kissed her own brother on the cheek."Eww,"He rubbed the bright lipstick off,which smelled like Sharpay's lips."Now,what's all the hubbub?Ehhh-ehh-ehh,clearly this time."Ryan laughed,but liked the feeling of her sister's lips on his cheek."She's all ratty because Zac Efron replied to our little video."Miley explained,then clearing her throat."Oh,that little Miley & Sharpay show thingy you have?"

"Yeah!"Sharpay quickly widened her eyes and smiled,her perky smile put up."Oh god,stop it sis,you look like Theodore."Of course,Ryan was reffering to the Theodore inAlvin in the Chipmunks."Oh,he's cute."Miley said."Are you saying I-I'm _cute_?"Sharpay giggled."No." "Suureee." "Miley stop it,"

Sharpay turned off the computer,and layed back on her bed,which made a quiet 'thump'.

"I could watch that video for hours,it'd never get old,"Sharpay smiled.She decided that she'd message him later,she didn't want to seem desperate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ahh."Sharpay could feel the warm water going through he body in her bath.She said that it would be a nice relaxing chance."Hey Sharpay,I--"Ryan barged in without knocking,as always."Whoah my god,RYAN!I'm in the bathtub._Naked._"Sharpay explained."No dip.Sorry sis,I'll come back to you."

* * *

Short chapter,sorry for that.Kind of a bring chapter,but R&R!


	5. His messages

Hey guys,sorry for not updating in a while.I started a new account,but that didn't go well,so i came back to this one :  
I hope you guys like this chapter,it was made fast.

* * *

After Sharpay's relaxing (not-so-much),she went inside the kitchen with her cute pajamas ready for sleep.Her fluffy bunny slippers slid across the wooden floors."Hey Ryan,you like what you saw?"Sharpay grinned.Ryan blushed,but he knew she was playing with him."I guess,not."Ryan laughed,  
as his sister playfully punched him in the arm."So,what was it that you wanted?"Sharpay looked at him,while the blonde guy just sat there and sighed."This dude named Luke came by,he wanted to see you." "Luke?Oh no,  
please don't let him in!I don't like this guy.He's a stalker."Sharpay whimpered."Relax,I didn't."

"Okay,good.You got me scared there.I don't want to be freaked out"  
She smiled,and rested her head on her big brother's shoulder."I guess I'll go upstairs,I gotta message Troy."Sharpay waved and left the couch.  
She went her way up the stairs,and barged into her room.

"Hey Troy,thanks for the comment..I really don't believe you think I'm good,"She wrote.  
Little did she know,he was on."You're not just good,you're great.I really love your voice.Troy xxx"He replied."Oh em gee!He's online!"Sharpay squealed."Message me your place,I'd like to come by and see you sing"  
After this message,she screamed.A loud scream that you could hear all over the world.Well,in Ryan's view."Alright,it's (insert fake address here"  
She messaged him,so it would be porviate.She didn't want another stalker.  
"Okay,I'll come by in 2 days.I'm on a flight back to Albeurquerque."After that message,Sharpay sent a good-bye,and so did she.

Happily,she sighed and shut her laptop.In two days,it would be a miracle.  
A miracle big enough,it could actually make her faint.The next day at school,Sharpay was sworn to keep the secret to herself and Miley,including her family.Sharpay wanted alone time with this guy,not a bunch of people asking him for an autograph.It would be a waste of time.Plus,Sharpay heard that he didn't like to be bothered by fans while interviewing,atleast not a lot.

Two days later,Sharpay put on her best latest outfit.A blue striped halter dress,with the hawaiian look,and some cute sandals.She looked nice,she didn't go overboard.An hour went by,and she heard a tour bus come by."Oh,  
could it be him?"


End file.
